


Einstein’s IQ, Santa’s Cookies, and the Power of Moonstone

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked over at the Christmas tree.  There were already a few random gifts under it but visions of the mother lode ran through her pigtailed head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein’s IQ, Santa’s Cookies, and the Power of Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where members of the BAU are kids and teens. This universe has been alive with the Christmas spirit for sure.

“Derek, cut it out now. I mean it.”

Penelope swatted at him with the plastic spatula but missed. Derek grinned.

“C'mon baby girl, gimme one of those cookies. They smell so good.”

“They're for Santa.” She replied in a matter of fact tone.

“The big guy could stand to shed a few pounds…he won't miss one.”

“No.” Penelope shook her head.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Well, I’ll think about it after they cool off.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

Wearing that killer smile, Derek went back to sit on the couch. Spencer was wrapping his last Christmas gift and needed help. He wasn’t the most efficient with paper and tape; it was never hard to tell which gift was from him.

“Man squirt, you’ve got like a 498 IQ but you’re killing the Scotch tape.”

“No one has a 498 IQ.” Spencer replied. “That’s empirically impossible.”

“Einstein might have. He’s like the smartest guy in history.” Derek said.

“Actually, Albert Einstein never took the standardized IQ test of today.” Reid said. “Estimates from historians put his IQ somewhere between 160 and 180.”

“Your IQ is higher than Einstein’s, Spencer?” JJ asked. She was sitting on the arm of the couch playing Morgan’s handheld football video game.

“Since mine has been quantified at 187, twice, the answer to that is yes.”

“Whoa, that’s pretty spiffy little dude.” JJ held up her hand. It hung in the air for a few minutes. “High five, Reid.”

“Oh.” He slapped his hand on hers.

JJ laughed, shook her head, and went back to her game.

“Hotch?”

“Yeah, Penelope?” Hotch looked up from Great Expectations.

“Is 13 cookies enough for Santa?” she asked.

“I think so.”

“Santa doesn’t like odd numbers.” Morgan replied. “You should give me one.”

“I said I’d think about it. Look, I asked him for a lot this year. And he has to climb up a fire escape and through a window…he needs cookies for strength.”

“Hey guys?” Jason came down the hall from his bedroom. “Where’s Em?”

“She went to the store.” Morgan replied. “There you go Spencer; that looks good.”

“You think my mom will like it?” Spencer asked.

“Emily went to the store by herself?” Jason asked, interrupting Spencer.

“She said she needed some air.” Hotch said. “I offered to walk with her but she said it was OK.”

“We needed cocoa for Santa, Jason.” Penelope said. “She went to Kassmeyer’s.”

That was a long walk and Jason didn’t like the idea of her taking it by herself. DC could be a tough city, especially at night. The holidays made it worse; if people thought you had something they could hurt you. He went back down the hall, put on his sneakers, and then grabbed his coat from the closet.

“I'm gonna go and see if I meet up with her.” he said.

“Jason?” Spencer held up the gift Morgan wrapped for him. “Do you think my mom will like it?”

“Of course I do Spencer, it looks fantastic. I’ll be back…Hotch look after things.”

“You got it.”

Jason walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. Going outside, he pulled his scarf tighter around him as a biting wind rushed down the block. Jason didn't mind the cold, he was DC born and raised, but the wind could be brutal. He headed down the block walking the same way they always did to Kassmeyer’s and hoping Emily hadn't come up with a new route to take. They rarely went out alone…it was all about the buddy system.

Even Morgan seemed more settled and didn’t need to take his night walks to calm his soul. He still went out sometimes but he would take Hotch, Emily, or sometimes even Jason. Emily deciding to just go out on her own worried him some but he knew she wasn’t a little kid. He couldn’t treat her like one, wouldn’t, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

Jason was more than halfway there when he saw her walking in his direction. Emily smiled when she recognized him.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked.

“I was looking for you.” Jason replied.

“Why, did you need something from the store? They’re closing in like 10 minutes; I just made it. But we couldn’t give Santa cookies without cocoa.” She held up the bag with cocoa, marshmallows, and a box of moon pies she planned to surprise Spencer with.

“I just didn’t want you out walking alone.” He slipped his arm in hers.

“Jason Gideon, you are the sweetest boy.” She kissed his cheek.

“It’s dangerous out here and you’ve seen that first hand. If anything ever happened to you…”

“I'm fine.” Emily stroked his arm. “And now we’re together so I'm pretty happy as a matter of fact. Can we walk home slowly?”

“Sure.” Jason smiled.

The neighborhood was still alive, it was barely 8 o’clock. It was dark and cold but people were bustling about making sure they had everything they needed for the big day tomorrow. As they walked arm and arm through the neighborhood he loved, he let his mind travel to them being married one day. They would walk these streets together just like his parents did so many years ago. Jason didn’t like to do that, think too far ahead, but it was kind of hard when she was so close.

“What are you thinking about?” Emily asked.

“Penelope wants cookies and cocoa for Santa?” he countered with his own question.

“Yeah. She knew she was asking for a lot this year and she just wants Christmas to be perfect. It’s her first one without her mom and dad…I want that for her too.”

“It’s your first one without you mom and dad too.” Jason said.

“Not really. While they were always there they weren't really _there_ , you know? I think the reason I'm so excited is because this might be my first, true blue family Christmas. I surely won't be lonely tomorrow.”

“I'm really glad you're part of our family, Emily. I know that you and I…I'm just glad you're someplace you feel happy, safe, and secure. We’re complete because you're part of the circle.”

“So am I. I have people who love me, some friends, adults I can turn to if I really need to; it’s a good life. Most importantly, I have my freedom. My whole life is ahead of me and I can do with it whatever I feel like it.”

“How does that feel?” Jason asked.

“Sometimes it feels exhilarating. Sometimes it’s really scary. But whenever I get scared I just think about you guys. We’re all in this together.”

“Damn skippy, as Dave would say.”

***

“I have to say I appreciate the extra hour.” JJ said sipping her cocoa.

“Well I thought it was a good idea to watch _A Christmas Story_ as a family.” Jason replied.

“It’s the best Christmas movie ever.” Morgan said. He ate the last of the popcorn.

He and Penelope were wrapped in a quilt on the floor surrounded by couch pillows. JJ was leaning on the couch where Jason and Emily were sitting together. Spencer was squeezed between them, alternating from leaning on one to leaning on the other. Hotch took up the other end of the couch.

“It’s bedtime troops.” Jason announced. He helped Spencer to his feet. The poor kid was sleepier than he’d ever seen him.

“G’night.” He mumbled before ambling off to his room. He didn’t go before getting his goodnight hug and kiss from Emily.

“I hardly know how I’ll sleep.” Penelope stood but she couldn’t manage to stand still. “I'm so excited.”

“Well you have to be asleep or Santa won't come.” Jason said.

“I know…but its so tough.” She looked over at the Christmas tree. There were already a few random gifts under it but visions of the mother lode ran through her pigtailed head.

“C'mon, PG, we’ll read _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ once more before we call it a night.” JJ said. “That’s OK, right Jason?”

“That’s perfect. Goodnight guys.”

Penelope threw herself on Jason and Emily for a group hug. She did the same with Hotch and then Morgan.

“Do you really think Santa will come through, Jason?” she asked.

“I don't know Penelope, but I hope so. Just remember that there are lots of needy kids in the world. You have much more than some of them do tonight.”

“I know. I'm trying to practice my gracious face even if it doesn’t go like I want it to. I don’t want Santa thinking I'm ungrateful if I don’t get the Supermodel Sadie sports car.”

“I think that’s a really good idea.” He smiled.

“Goodnight.”

She and JJ went back to their room for bed. Derek looked around the corner at the closed door.

“Can we eat the cookies now?” he asked.

“Geez, give her a chance to fall asleep Morgan.” Hotch replied, smirking.

“How can you even be hungry…you ate most of the popcorn.” Emily added. “Anyway, if Penelope caught us eating those cookies it’d be the equivalent of getting caught stabbing Santa.”

“I hate how heartbroken she’s gonna be tomorrow.” Morgan said. “I don’t like the idea of Penelope frowning; it makes me want to kick things.”

“You never know Morgan.” Jason said. “She might get her Christmas miracle. You just have to believe.”

“Believe in what…Santa?”

“Maybe.” Jason shrugged. “Just believe in cookies and cocoa.”

“That'll be easier when I'm eating them.”

He grinned and Hotch laughed. So did Emily. There was still some work to do tonight so she got up and put on the coffeemaker. Jason and Hotch were more of tea men so she put the kettle on as well. She wanted to get in bed at a decent hour but she also wanted things done right. This was the first Christmas she was putting on herself, with the boys’ help. It was for the little ones but it was also for Emily.

“How about some carols?” Hotch asked, getting up and going over to the stereo. “One of the local stations is playing them commercial-free until midnight tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jason said. “I find I'm really starting to enjoy the music of Christmas.”

Hotch smiled, fiddling around with the dial until he found John Lennon singing _Happy Xmas_. Then he pulled his few presents from under the TV cabinet and grabbed some wrapping paper.

***

Penelope’s eyes opened and she sat up abruptly. A little sigh coming from her belly, she lay back in bed and hugged Mudgie tight. The sun was up, that meant it was morning. She just had no idea what time it was. Turning on her side with blurry eyes, she focused on the red numbers on Emily’s alarm clock. 7:27a.m.

That was a good time to get up. But the house was so quiet, surely everyone was still asleep. She remembered Christmases past with mom and daddy; they never wanted to wake up until nine and she couldn’t open gifts until they woke up. So she and Mudgie would go sit under the Christmas tree and wait. She usually got what she asked for from Santa but this year was different.

Penelope asked for a lot of people and she wasn’t sure Santa was gonna be able to fill the order. How upset would she be if she got her doll but Morgan didn’t get his sneakers or Hotch didn’t get his watch? She sighed again…this was agony. There was no way she could fall asleep again. All those amazing gifts could be waiting out there under the Christmas tree.

She thought she might have heard Santa last night but that could’ve been someone going to the bathroom. As curious as she was, Penelope was afraid to get up and look. She didn't want to wake Emily and get in trouble for sneaking out of bed. But now it was morning. She didn’t have to sneak in the morning.

Morning time was when you were supposed to get out of bed. Especially when there was a good possibility Supermodel Sadie was waiting out there for her. She looked at Mudgie, asking him through telekinesis what they should do. Her ever-faithful companion was all about getting out of bed. Well, if it was good enough for Mudgie…

She climbed down from the top bunk and onto the floor. JJ and Emily were still sound asleep, curled up in their respective beds. Penelope had Mudgie under her arm and reached up for her favorite blue blanket. Then she crept out of her room into the hallway. She left Mudgie relaxing on the blanket by the wall as she went to the bathroom.

Man, she definitely drank too much cocoa last night. After that she slowly crept down the short hallway and into the living room. So many thoughts were running through her mind. She didn’t know just how much of her gracious face she was going to have to put on this morning.

“Holy moly! Oh my God!”

“What's wrong?”

Hotch and Morgan both jumped up from the sofa bed at the same time, in different ninja style moves that they probably couldn’t use at all even if they needed to. Morgan looked from side to side, standing like Starsky and Hotch had a Karate Kid-type pose. It probably would’ve been hysterical to Penelope if she wasn’t staring wide eyed into the corner.

“Oh my God, he came he came! Santa came you guys, look it!”

“What?” Morgan turned to look under the tree and gasped. Sure enough, there were presents galore under there. He couldn’t believe it because when he went to bed last night nothing was there but the few things they’d bought for each other and wrapped after JJ, Penelope and Spencer went to bed. “Holy moly!”

“Did you see him?” Penelope demanded of the two older boys. “Did you see Santa? Did you hear him?”

“I didn’t see anything.” Hotch said, not quite believing his eyes. “Where did all this stuff come from?”

“Santa, silly. I told you guys, I told you he would come.”

JJ and Emily came running out of the bedroom when they heard the commotion. They were both shocked to see all the presents under the tree as well.

“Holy crap, is this our stuff?” JJ asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Santa came, JJ; I told you he would.” Penelope was bouncing up and down like a pogo stick. She couldn’t hide her excitement anymore. “I’ma go wake Jason. This is the most awesome Christmas ever!”

She rushed back down the hall and they all looked at each other.

“Where did this stuff come from?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know.” Hotch shrugged. “There was nothing there when we went to bed last night, except for the stuff we wrapped. Could Santa have…?”

“Don’t say it Hotch.” Morgan shook his head. “I know this is all weird but don’t say it.”

“How else would you explain it?” JJ asked. “This is awesome. I wonder which gifts are mine.”

“Jason!” Penelope burst into the master bedroom as if the house was on fire. Both Jason and Spencer sat up in their beds.

“What's going on?” he asked, eyes wide and fear in his voice.

“Santa came!” she exclaimed. “He came, he came, and he brought our gifts.”

With a little groan, Spencer lay back in bed and curled up again. Jason gave Penelope a sleepy smile.

“I told you to have faith, Penelope. That’s awesome.”

“Can we open stuff now?” she begged.

“What time is it?”

“Well…”

Jason looked at his clock, groaning himself when he saw the time. He lay back in bed.

“In an hour we’ll open everything. I promise.”

Penelope didn’t know if she could possibly wait that long but soon Emily was coming down the hall and ushering her back out into the living room. She smiled at Jason.

“Sorry she woke you but she’s a little excited.” Emily said.

“I see that.”

“I thought I’d start some breakfast…everyone is up.”

“Not everyone.” Jason pointed to Spencer.

“Well, you guys will be in a little while. Go back to sleep.”

Jason gave her the thumbs up as Emily closed the door to give them a little while longer for their sweet dreams.

***

Breakfast was consumed and enjoyed, paper was everywhere, and there had been hugs, kisses, and a little screaming as Christmas gifts were opened. They were all so happy; couldn’t believe the great things they’d gotten this year. Spencer loved his chemistry set and Morgan couldn’t get enough of his sneakers. JJ already had film in her camera and was taking pictures of the whole family. Hotch and Jason plugged the VCR into the television and made plans for all the movies they would watch over the week off from school.

And those were only the gifts from Santa. They’d all bought things for each other, little things, but still bought with much love. Morgan thought his new football was the greatest. Penelope wore her new purple sparkly blanket like a cape over her pajamas while Emily couldn’t wait to create wacky, abstract artwork with her sketchpad and markers. Hotch loved his new sweater from Jason so much, he suggested they all get dressed up for dinner that night. Even JJ agreed…as long as dressed up didn’t really mean a dress.

Once finished with the VCR, the kids rallied around the TV, high on life and adrenaline, to watch the last of the great Christmas specials for one more year. Jason was cleaning up the breakfast dishes and making room to start cooking dinner. The chicken was going to take a few hours so he wanted to get started soon. Emily got up from the couch and joined him.

“What a morning.” She said.

“I know. I can't believe I got a new VCR and movie. Its crazy Emily, but I might have to believe in Santa too.”

“Where did all these gifts come from?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Jason lied. It was just a little white one, so it was alright. “But I was happy to see the smiles on everyone’s faces. Just one day a year I want to see that unabashed happiness from you guys.”

“You'll get it more than one day a year.” She replied. “We’re happy all the time. We don’t have a lot, but we have each other. I never quite knew what family was until I had you guys. I mean look at Penelope and Spencer laughing. Look at JJ with her camera. We had different lives before and for whatever reason we don’t have them anymore. Still, we have something just as good.”

“Well I tell you one thing that will be good today…dinner. I put a real dint in my bank account making sure I got everything. And we’ll have plenty of leftovers to keep us going for a few days. Not even Derek and JJ can eat all this food in one night.”

Emily laughed. Those two were notorious for their voracious appetites. They always said they were growing, had to eat like they did. She’d never seen anyone go through lunchmeat like that in her life.

“Can I help with something or do you want me far away from your kitchen?” She asked.

Jason loved to cook; Daniel Gideon was an expert in the kitchen and started teaching his son at a young age. Jason loved to experience, learn, fail, and succeed…all around the stove. The kids loved it; they could eat some of the most amazing things. Still, he was a little possessive of his kitchen. Nothing crazy, but it was his paradise.

Emily couldn’t wait for the day they got a house and he got even more space to use. She was actually hoping by next Christmas they would be living somewhere new. The apartment had so many amazing memories but they were growing up. They needed the space to do it. 1997 would be all about house hunting for Emily.

“No, you can help. Why don’t you finish up the dishes from breakfast?”

“OK. I wash, you dry.”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

This was just like one of the first times they were together. It was after another breakfast, many months ago, washing dishes. So much had changed in just six months. When either one of them stopped to think about it, it was a little mind-blowing.

“There was one more thing I wanted to give you before the day was over.” Jason said, taking the tea cup from her hand and drying it off.

“What?”

Jason pulled the ring box from his pocket.

“I saw it in this little store in Georgetown. Its nothing special, but…”

“Of course its special, Jason, it’s a gift from you.”

“I wish I could buy you more.” He said in a low tone.

“Material things mean nothing.” Emily shook her head. “I had all I could want and more for years and I wasn’t happy. I'm happy now.”

“Open it.” he handed her the box.

Emily’s heart was racing. She had no idea what she was about to see and the anticipation, though it only lasted a few seconds, was insane. She popped open the box and looked at the silver ring. It was sterling silver with a heart made of shimmering silver-blue stone.

“Oh my God, it’s beautiful.”

“Its moonstone.” Jason said. “The lady at the store said it was the ancient birthstone for those born in October. It brings luck, passion, love, and revitalization. She said it was perfect for a young woman just coming into her own.” He looked down at his feet as he spoke. “I don’t know if I believe in all that stuff but it was beautiful so I wanted to get it for you. I want you to be mine, Emily.”

“I am.” She replied, nodding happily. “Its amazing and I love it. I love you, Jason Gideon.”

“Merry Christmas.”

He gave her a sweet kiss. When he tried to pull away, Emily held onto him. It was Christmas after all, and even though there was no mistletoe, she wanted her moment anyway. He bought her the most beautiful gift and wanted her to be his. That was the best gift Emily could’ve ever received. Not even the little giggles coming from the living room could bring them apart.

“Jason and Emily, sitting in a tree…” JJ sang.

Hotch covered her mouth and pulled her back onto the couch.

“Thanks.” Jason said, smiling as he hugged Emily. They always said the first time was the best time. His first real Christmas was one Jason Gideon would never, ever forget.

***

  



End file.
